Jealous
by DrAllisonHouse
Summary: Some 1-shots w/1 thing in common: Jealous Jane. Maura has decided to approach her love life from a different angle; sleeping around more to experience a "wild" side. Which is fine & dandy for her; not for Jane. So, Jane spends most of her time beating up a punching bag while trying & failing to not think of Maura &her playthings. But they're just friends right? M later, promise!


AN: Hey, guys! I have been on Christmas break since the 12th but I got all four of my impacted wisdom teeth out on the 15th and I'm just now feeling like my normal self. Well, as normal as you can be with four missing teeth. Anyways, I have been itching to write another Rizzles fic for a while now (what can I say they have taken up residence in my head and I don't want them to leave) but I find my brain is still stubbornly being unhelpful with creative things. My girlfriend mentioned that I should listen to Nick Jonas' "Jealous" with Jane in mind and my brain took that shit and ran. So this is gonna be a series of one-shots that have just one thing in common: Jane is jealous. I started out not really being a fan of this type of fic when I started reading like six years ago but now I appreciate them for what they are. Eventually this will be an M rated fic but right now they are in the constant craving stage. So, I hope y'all will enjoy this and sorry for the hella long rant.

Jane Rizzoli is not a patient woman. In fact, if you were to say "patient" and "Jane Rizzoli" together in Boston and large amount of people would laugh in your face. So when Jane finds herself in the gym punching a bag covered in sweat for the fourth time this week, she isn't surprised; even though it is Tuesday. Normally, when she works out Jane would have a whole playlist devoted to getting her pumped to push herself harder and faster. But last week, Jane was cruising on her way home randomly listening to the radio but not really hearing. Then a smooth, upbeat song came on. Half of the lyrics make her roll her eyes at the juvenileness.

"I wish you didn't have to post it all." _Really?_

But the more she listens to the downloaded version on her iPod the more she feels the lyrics relate to her plight. Whoever Nick Jonas is, he really gets to her with his "Jealous." It has now been on repeat for the entirety of her angry work outs.

Here the song comes around for another play and Jane starts hitting the bag harder. She even sings along under her breath, "I don't like the way he's looking at you."

For the last couple of weeks, Maura has been sleeping around a lot. She had told Jane that she was tired of "serious" relationships and just needed to have a "wild" time. It seemed like every time Jane offers to get some drinks after work Maura has plans with a new plaything.

She stops to hydrate. "I turn my cheek, music up and I'm puffing my chest. I'm getting red in the face. You can call me obsessed."

Jane huffs a self-deprecating laugh. _Obsessed is an understatement_.

As she goes back to hitting the bag she thinks of all the playthings. First, there was Scarlett. _Thud_. Everyone thought it was just oh so bold of Maura to come out so openly.

Then there was Luke. _Thud_. The fucking horn dog actually asked if Jane wanted to join them in the sack. Jane smiles. When Jane had told Maura, Jane had then witnessed Maura punching someone square in the nose for the first time. Luke will not be missed by either woman.

Jane's smile turns into a scowl once more at the thought of Ruth. _Thud. _Jennie. _Thud. _Richard_. Thud, thud_. And finally, the current one, Luce. _Thud!_

Stupid, beautiful, _charming_, fucking great Luce.

-Jealous-

Maura has been looking for Jane since her shift was over until the helpful officer at the front desk pointed her towards the gym. She is concerned for Jane. It is always good to keep in shape but four times in two days is just too much. Jane is going to wear herself out. And everyone knows how a tired Jane is a cranky Jane. Nobody wants a cranky Jane.

Maura strides into the elevator and pushes the top floor button. As she rides up to the new gym in the newly remodeled top floor, Maura reflects on how little she sees of Jane nowadays. Sure she has been trying to expand her horizons sexually but she didn't think that she was being neglectful towards Jane. But Jane has been acting weird lately and Maura does not know what else it could possibly be.

Luce had encouraged her to go out with Jane for a couple of drinks last night. So, here she was on her way to tame the sulking detective in hopes of rekindling their friendship.

The elevator pings.

"Protective or possessive. Call it possessive or aggressive."

Maura steps out of the elevator and stops for a moment upon hearing the smoky voice singing an unfamiliar tune. She slowly makes her way towards the glass doors and wall sectioning off the gym from the elevators. Standing slightly behind a pillar she watches Jane pound on that poor punching bag as she softly sings.

Maura smiles. In all the time she has known Jane, she didn't know that Jane sang so well.

"You're too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste. That's why I still get jealous."

Jane pauses in her pummeling to catch her breath and hydrate again. Maura takes this moment to notice Jane's physique. Jane has always been toned but with the increase in working out has come slightly bigger muscles. Her stomach now looks like it was cut out of marble.

Maura blushes and shakes her head. This was Jane; her best friend. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. She straightens up and comes out from her hiding spot.

"Jane!" Maura waves her hands to catch Jane's attention realizing she still had her earbuds in.

Maura notices her stiffen up when Jane notices her and then awkwardly relaxes. She takes her earbuds out.

"Hey, Maura," Jane greets her out of breath with a small smile. "Shouldn't you be off by now?"

"Well, of course I am Jane. I just thought I would come by and ask if you wanted to go to the Robber tonight," Maura loses some of her energy at Jane's slightly less than happy greeting.

"Shouldn't you be with Luce or something," Jane asks a little harsher than she means to.

Maura's smile completely drops this time and hurt briefly flashes across before she recovers. "I just thought- it doesn't matter. Enjoy your workout, Jane."

Maura turns to go disappointment cutting through her. Jane sees the pain flash across her face and sighs. She really didn't have to be so rough with her. Jane bites at the tape around her hands ripping them as she starts to trot after Maura.

Jane just barely catches the door after Maura gets back on. She leans on the frame as she is still gasping for breath. Maura's head snaps up as the doors stop and open back up and her eyes widen at the woman in front of her. Roguishly leaning against the frame with her forearm, hair tied back in a ponytail with some strands loose hanging around her face, and the sweat dripping all over the place. Maura's eyes once again are wandering and she snaps them back up as Jane starts talking.

"Look, Maur. I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now and I'm really tired. I would love to go to the Robber with you."

Maura takes a moment to respond before her stunning smile graces her face once again with the heart stopping dimples and all. Jane genuinely smiles back glad she didn't make Maura cry. Unfortunately, she has done it before on accident and she never wants to see the beautiful woman in front of her cry again.

"Just give me a sec to shower and change."

Jane heads off towards the showers wondering why she tortures herself.


End file.
